


The Truth Can Set You Free

by CoolChrissy3838



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolChrissy3838/pseuds/CoolChrissy3838
Summary: Synopsis : After a rough beginning to his senior year Jughead Jones is back at Riverdale High, which was great in theory, until his new teacher took an unhealthy, and dangerous interest in him, that he is afraid to talk about, but when he does he learns some disturbing truths about his Dad’s past.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Truth Can Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written based on an idea from SouthSideSerpentPrincess22. Thank you Katrina for your assistance in getting this where it needed to be.  
> Also I decided for this story that Jughead and Betty aren’t sleeping in the same room, instead Jug has his own room.

When Jughead woke up and saw that it was 8am he freaked, he was late for his first day back at Riverdale High! Soon enough FP heard a familiar voice yell,

”Can’t talk, I’m late!” Before his son could reach the door FP gently grabbed one of his hands as he spoke.

”Whoa, Whoa, Slow down kiddo!, I turned off your alarm.” Jughead’s eyes widened in shock and confusion.

”Um....Why would you do that?” FP laughed, he could tell how excited his boy was to get back to his REAL school and his REAL friends!

”Son, You wasted so many months getting up early for classes at a school that was a TOTAL WASTE for you. I thought for your first day back at Riverdale High you could relax a little and take some deep breaths. I told your teachers that I would get you there by 9am, just sit down for a little bit, watch some tv and talk.

Once Jughead arrived at Riverdale High he was approached by a stranger.

”Mr. Jones, right?” Unsure of where this was going, especially after everything that happened at Stonewall Jug watched the guy warily as he responded, only half paying attention as he pulled the necessary books out of his locker, before slamming it closed, and turning to fully face the guy, while simultaneously shoving his books into his bag.

”Yeah, Why?”

”I’m the new math teacher, Mr. Lumbar, can I talk to you for a moment?” Jughead just wanted to get to class but if this guy was really his new math teacher, it couldn’t hurt to meet with him.

”I guess.” He followed Mr. Lumbar to his office, where he shut the door before they walked over to stand by his desk.

”What did you want to talk to me about?” Suddenly Mr. Lumbar seized Jughead’s arms hard, and he felt the man’s tongue licking his right cheek! Jughead struggled hard but it was no use.

”W-What are you doing?” Soon Jughead was pinned on top of the desk with Mr. Lumbar on top of him; Mr. Lumbar’s tongue shoved into his mouth. Jughead ripped his mouth away with a whimper; causing Mr. Lumbar to lick his neck instead.

”Stop!”

”No way, The old math teacher gave me a yearbook so I would know what my students look like. The minute I saw you...God I wanted you.” At that revelation Jughead shook with tears, even as he was still pinned to the desk.

”No!, Leave me alone!” He cried out as he felt Mr. Lumbar unbuckling his pants.

”You’re my new sex toy Mr. Jones, If you refuse.....I’ll purposely fail you not just in my class, but in all of the assignments I assign. And if you ever think about telling anyone....Well you’ll feel it when I’m done with my fun.” Jughead let out hard sobs as he felt his dick completely covered with Mr. Lumbar’s mouth. An hour later the blow job was over, and Jughead cried in pain as he felt himself flipped onto his stomach and felt a lighter applied to his back. Jughead screamed out, as a searing pain ran across his back, and he felt like his skin was melting off.

”No stop!” Soon he was released and dropped to the floor, once he was free he crab crawled away from yet another psychotic teacher, as he was pulling himself to his feet Mr. Lumbar spoke again.

”Remember Mr. Jones, this is our little secret, now go on and get to class, you don’t want to be late, do you?, Oh and I’ll see you fourth period.” At those words Jughead visibly flinched as he grabbed his bag from where it had dropped when Lumbar grabbed him, than he ran from the room, wanting to get as far away as possible, as fast as possible.

As time went on every morning after he arrived at school was the same, he’d show up, and go to Lumbar’s office, and than the assault would happen, after every attack Lumbar would add a new burn mark, to his back to ensure his silence.

Recently the man had started adding little subtle touches to the small of his back during class, he would act like he was looking at Jug’s work than take advantage of the proximity to get what he wanted, because he knew that Jug wouldn’t say anything. Even if it hadn’t been for the burns, and the threats Jug wouldn’t have said anything, he was too humiliated by what he was allowing to happen.   
After two weeks of unwanted blow jobs, and burns Jug walked into Lumbar’s office, resigned to his fate. When he walked in Lumbar had the nerve to smile at him, as if he wasn’t sexually assaulting a teenager.

”Mr. Jones, there you are. I was beginning to think that you weren’t going to show.” At that Jughead frowned, before responding sarcastically.

”Yeah, like I really had a choice, let’s just get it over with.” With that Jug tried to mentally prepare himself for yet another humiliating blow job, what he wasn’t prepared for, was Mr. Lumbar shoving him down, and unzipping his own pants as well as Jug’s giving the frightened boy a vivid picture of what was to come, causing him to protest.

”Wait, Just wait, you-you can’t!”

”Oh but I can, I told you, that you’re my sex toy!” With that the man positioned himself over the frightened teen, before thrusting forward, and pushing fully into the boy’s unprepared body in one violent motion. While this was happening Jughead bit his lip hard to stop himself from screaming, or crying since so far it hadn’t done him any good, but he couldn’t stop shaking.   
Once again time seemed to be moving impossibly slow but eventually Lumbar pulled out, before turning Jug onto his stomach and adding yet another burn. Jughead’s back was becoming a patchwork of burns and bruises, each burn was like a score mark, counting the times that he’d allowed himself to be hurt. As soon as that was done he left to go to class, acting like everything was normal, even if on the inside he felt like he was dying, and like every attack was stripping away another piece of his soul, that he could never get back. What he didn’t realize was that both his friends and family had noticed, him shutting down, he was shutting everyone out, including Betty and his Dad. No matter how many times his Dad asked him what was wrong he refused to answer.

One morning about a month into his torment he walked out of his bathroom after his shower to get dressed, as he turned to grab a shirt, dressed only in his boxers he didn’t even see his Dad standing in the doorway until,

”Jug!, What the hell is that!” At the shout Jug jumped, and when he spun around he saw his Dad standing in the doorway, he’d clearly seen the burns on Jug’s back.

”Dad-I,”

Jug, What happened?, Talk to me boy, Did somebody hurt you?” At that Jug nodded, pulling his shirt on as he crossed the room to sit on his bed. FP crossed the room to join him, and it wasn’t lost on him when Jug flinched at the proximity, but he still wanted to be close to his boy.

”What’s going on Bub? At the question Jug finally broke, and everything that he’d been holding in for the last month burst out in a flood of tears, as he threw himself at his Dad. As he clung to his Dad he shook with tears. FP held his boy close, trying to be careful of the burns as one hand rubbed his back gently, the other was running through his baby’s hair.

”It’s okay Bub, just talk to me, tell me what’s happening.” At that Jug pushed himself back into a sitting position, but he continued to lean on his Dad as he spoke, taking comfort from the gentle touches that his Dad was providing.

”It’s my new math teacher, ever since my first day back at Riverdale he’s been hurting me, at first it was just forced blow jobs, than he started touching the small of my back while I was in class, finally it graduated to him actually raping me, and after every time he’d burn my back with a lighter to make sure that I wouldn’t talk.” Upon hearing this FP continued to hold his boy close, he felt sick to his stomach, and he wanted to scream or cry, but he also needed to understand why his boy hadn’t talked to him.

”Jug, Why didn’t you say anything?”

”He said that if I did he’d purposely fail me, not just in class, but on every assignment, and I’ve been so stressed out, especially after everything with Stonewall, and than you quit being Sheriff and so now you don’t have a job, I just didn’t want to make things harder.” At this FP pulled Jug against his side, and ran a comforting hand through his boy’s hair.

”Oh Jug, you can always talk to me, no job is more important to me than you.”

”But what are we gonna do?”

”First, you are staying home today, you need to rest and heal. Next we’re getting that monster out of your school, before he can hurt anyone else.”

”But how?, It’s not like we can go to the Sheriff, there isn’t one anymore.”

”There doesn’t need to be, we just need to get him the hell out of town!” At the dark, angry tone in his Dad’s voice Jug lifted his head from where it had been resting on his Dad’s shoulder.

”You’re not gonna kill him are you?” At that question FP stared down at his boy in stunned silence for a minute, before he recovered enough to respond.

”What, No Jug, but I am gonna make sure that he’s taken care of. I figure we can have Charles help us out. Now I’m gonna call you off sick, you just go back to sleep, and I’ll take care of everything.

”Okay.” With that Jughead laid down on his bed, and went back to sleep, before leaving the room FP pulled up the blankets to cover his boy, and laid a gentle kiss on his temple. FP was pissed, it wasn’t enough that an entire school had conspired to kill his boy, now some teacher had been sexually assaulting his son for over a month. Once he walked out of the room, FP pulled the door closed as he quietly called Charles and explained the situation, saying that Jug didn’t want to file charges, he just wanted the guy gone. So Charles assured him that it would be taken care of, and it was, after a series of anonymous tips, and complaints Lumbar was fired and forced to leave town.

One morning about a month after Lumbar had left town while Jug was getting ready for school FP was sitting in the kitchen with Forsythe, he knew that Jughead had been struggling with everything that had happened, which was way they had been going to daily sessions with Mrs. Burble, but all of this was making FP think about what had happened to him, back in high school. He knew that he needed to tell Jughead but he wasn’t sure how, and now that he and Forsythe were getting close again he wanted to tell his father as well. Before he spoke Forsythe beat him to it.

”So how’s everything with Jughead and the counselor?”

”I think it’s okay, but it’s made me think about something that happened to me, that I wanted to tell you about, especially now that we’re actually talking.”

”What’s that?” Taking a deep breath FP spoke, while he wasn’t ready to go into detail just yet he felt like his Dad deserved some of the truth.

”When I was sixteen, after I joined the Serpents, and not long after I dropped out of school, I was heading home from Pop’s and I got jumped by a bunch of Ghoulies and they-they raped me.” At this revelation Forsythe froze.

”Good God!, Did you ever tell anyone?”

”No, and I swore to myself, that nothing like that would ever happen to my kid, and now it has, and I want to tell Jug but I don’t know how.”

”Why don’t you tell him, during the session with the counselor, that way you both have someone, who’s better equipped to get you through this than I am.”

”I don’t know, you’re doing pretty well, but that’s a good idea.”

”Why don’t I give you a ride today, and than after if you want we can all talk.”

”That’d be nice.” Just than they were interrupted by Jughead rushing into the room.

”Hey Dad, Grandpa, What’s going on?”

”Morning boy, Your grandpa and I were just talking, he’s gonna drive us today, because there’s something that I want to talk to you and Burble about.”

”Sounds good, but are you okay Dad?, You seem edgy?”

”We’ll get into that with Burble.” At that Jug sent a worried look towards his Dad as he grabbed an apple and his bag off of the counter, but he shrugged it off, since his Dad said they were going to talk about it in the session. With that the three Jones men left the house to head for the school.

Soon FP and Jughead were in Mrs. Burble’s office for one of the many sessions that had been occurring since everything with Lumbar and FP decided to take his father’s advice and come clean with his son, about a dark secret from his past.

”Jug, I know that it’s hard for you to talk about this, trust me I get it, but you need to, I didn’t and it nearly broke me.” At that Jughead stared at his Dad in confusion.

”Dad, What’re you talking about?”

”There’s something, that I need to tell you, something that I never talk about, but I think I need to now.”

”Dad, You’re scaring me, What’s going on?” Taking a deep breath FP prepared to share his darkest secret.

”When I was sixteen, after I dropped out of school, I was walking home, and I got jumped by a bunch of Ghoulie’s and they-

Flashback:

FP Jones was feeling irritated with the world at large as he walked home from Pop’s, he’d dropped out of school, his Dad was an abusive dick, his Mom was always crying, his girlfriend was shutting him out, and he had no idea what he was going to do. At that moment as he was rounding the corner towards the trailer park, he was suddenly surrounded by a group of Ghoulie’s.

”Hey Serpent boy, Ya going somewhere?” FP sighed at that, he was in no mood to deal with these freaks.

”Get out of my way!”

”Don’t think so pal, You screwed with the wrong crew, We ain’t done with you yet.” At that FP tried to shove past them only to be shoved backwards sending him crashing into another Ghoulie who grabbed his arms to hold him in place.

”Fuck you asshole!, Now get your hands off of me!”

”Actually Serpent Boy, You’re the one that’s gonna get fucked in this situation, and my hands should be the least of your worries.”

At those words FP tried to pull loose, but the grip on his arms only got tighter, when he managed to kick at one of the Ghoulie’s he just got a punch in the gut for his troubles, the next thing he knew he was on the ground surrounded by Ghoulie’s. As he tried to get up, he only made it as far as his hands and knees before he got a harsh kick to the stomach that sent him flying back to the ground, than his arms were being seized, and pulled over his head, as another Ghoulie crouched over him, practically straddling him. When this had started he’d just been pissed off, that they’d been blocking him from going home, but now that the reality of his situation was setting in his anger was replaced by pure unadulterated terror. As a result of that fear he couldn’t stop shaking, as he heard the Ghoulie, holding his arms speak.

”Get his pants off!, It’s time for us to have some fun!” At those words FP tried to pull loose again crying out fearfully as the Ghoulie straddling him reached for the waistband of his jeans causing him to buck wildly.

”Stop!, Please Don’t!” Before he could register what had happened his pants and underwear were being pulled down to his ankles, and he watched horrified as the Ghoulie on top of him unzipped his own pants, adding to his fear the Ghoulie above him was doing the same, before shoving his dick into FP’s mouth, right before the other shoved himself into FP in one rough motion, the force of the movement almost had him biting down on the guy in his mouth, before he felt a hand gripping his chin holding him in place, as tears streaked his face. As the two Ghoulie’s moved in concert, going deeper, and deeper with each thrust the fight was draining out of FP, but after what seemed like forever the two Ghoulie’s came almost simultaneously inside him.

Once they had pulled out, he could feel the one that had been in his mouth spraying his face, hair, and mouth with all of his remaining cum. As he tried to curl in on himself two more Ghoulie’s moved over him, taking up the same positions as the first two. Eventually he lost track of time, as well as how many Ghoulie’s had been assaulting his holes. Soon he passed out from the pain, and when he came around he was alone in the pitch dark night with his pants around his ankles. With shaky hands FP pulled up his pants and dragged himself to his feet to go home, swearing to himself that he would never talk about what just happened to him with anyone, and that if he ever had a son, that what happened to him, would never happen to his kid.

Flashback over, back in Burble’s office FP came back to himself after describing one of the worst days of his life, to see Jughead staring at him, wide-eyed, with tears running down his cheeks, unable to form a coherent thought, the only thing that came out of Jughead’s mouth was one word.

“Daddy,” With tears in his eyes FP reached out to stroke Jug’s cheek in a way he had, hundreds of times in the past.

”It’s okay Juggie, It was a long time ago, I don’t really think about it anymore, I just never wanted you to have to go through that.” At that while the Jones men were holding eachother Mrs. Burble spoke up.

”So, What made you decide to share that story now?” Sighing deeply FP ran a hand through Jug’s hair before he spoke.

”After what happened to Jug, I was worried about him, so I was talking to my father and it came out.”

”You told Grandpa before you told me?”

”I didn’t go into detail with him, but yeah Jug I did, I didn’t know how to tell you, How do you even talk about something like that with your kid?, But he was the one that said, that I needed to tell you, and I figured maybe it would be easier in here, with someone who would know how to help us.”

”Is that why Grandpa gave us a ride today?”

“Yeah Bub, it is I think he was worried about me, which is new, but nice.” Once again Burble broke in.

”I want to help both of you, obviously it’s going to take time but I definitely want to help.” FP smiled at that even if the smile didn’t reach his eyes. But in the moment all he wanted was to take his boy, and go home.

”I appreciate that, but right now, all I want is to take my boy home.”

Later that night the three Jones men, were sitting in the dining room, while Betty was out with Veronica, Alice was working, and JB was at a sleepover. FP had just finished telling Forsythe what he had told Jughead during the session. After hearing that Forsythe spoke up.

”God FP, I really was a horrible father, wasn’t I, because based on the timing, that means that happened right before I kicked you out, which means that you were alone to deal with all that.” FP spoke up at that while Jughead was sitting next to him, holding his hand.

”I wasn’t totally alone, I had the Serpents, they got me through it, and it’s not like I was the best father either, I mean there was a time that I was such a mess, that Jug chose to be homeless rather than live with me.” Jug finally spoke up at that.

”Dad, I may have left the trailer, but you were still there, you were still watching out for me, unlike Mom she took Jellybean and left me alone with you, even though the whole reason she left was because of your drinking. You always protected me, even when I didn’t want you to, and we got past all of that, we’re in a really great place right now, so none of that crap matters.” Forsythe spoke at this.

”So kid, what you’re saying is that everyone screws up, but what matters is how you act going forward?” Jughead smiled at that.

”Pretty much yeah, Jones men are fighters, survivors, we can get through anything as long as we stay together.” FP spoke up at that as he stroked Jug’s cheek lovingly.

”Boy, you are amazing, no matter what happens to you, you always fight back, you fought for us when I was stuck in jail, and you’ve never stopped fighting. I could learn a valuable lesson from you, I think we all could.” Jughead smiled at that before he spoke again.

”I’m only as strong as I am because of you, because you were always there when I needed you.”

As time passed the Jones men grew closer, and they knew that no matter what challenges came, they would get through it, as long as they had eachother, because they were stronger together, and nothing could destroy that.

Fin


End file.
